


It was only a dream

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Ai wakes up in the middle of the night after a terrifying nightmare and Yusaku is no where to be found.It /was/ just a nightmare, right?
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It was only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> A discord server Im in is doing a 'Twisty Prompts' thing where we were given a bunch of prompts to pick from and then had to put a twist on what we wrote.  
> My prompt was 'It was just a dream' and I knew exactly what I wanted to do and banged this out in like an hour. 
> 
> And I'm pleased enough with it, as short as it is, that I decided to share it.

Ai awoke with a start, golden eyes flaring to life and inner processors whirring furiously. If he’d had a heart it would be pounding in his chest like a drum to reflect his state of panic. 

“Yusaku, Yusaku!” he looked around, night vision flickering to life as he scanned the darkened room, hands feeling about the empty space on the bed beside him. 

No, nonono, this couldn’t be happening, where was Yusaku, where was-

“Ai?”

Yusaku’s voice sounded softly from the top of the stairs and Ai turned to look at him, relief washing over him. 

“Yusaku! I thought...I thought...where did you go?” he asked. 

“I was thirsty, sorry, I didn’t think you’d wake up,” said Yusaku as he descended the stairs, glass in one hand. 

“I keep telling you this is why you need to get a water cooler for this room, then you don’t have to wander the apartment at night,” said Ai, relaxing as his whirring fans began to slow. 

It had all been a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. 

“Ai? Is something wrong?” asked Yusaku, touching his cheek softly. “Was it that dream again?”

Ai nodded. 

In the nightmare he was alone in a war torn wasteland of the world, alone with Yusaku. And they always ended the same way, with Yusaku dying in his arms. Sometimes his body was riddled with bullets, sometimes just one, other times he was stabbed while trying to protect Ai, but they all ended the same, with Ai alone, mourning for his lover.

“It’s just a dream Ai,” said Yusaku, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ai’s forehead. “It’s not real, it can’t hurt you. I promise.”

“It’s just, they feel so real,” he said. “And it scares me. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Especially on account of me. You’re everything to me.”

“Don’t worry, nothing’s going to happen to me, I promise,” said Yusaku, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He leaned in and touched his lips to Ai’s, the kiss ghostly soft. “Now, let’s go back to sleep.”

Ai sighed as he lay back down, Yusaku was right, it really was a silly dream. He was worrying about nothing. 

“Alright, but first thing tomorrow I’m getting you a water cooler,” said Ai, shifting so Yusaku could curl up beside him. 

“Go to sleep Ai.”

True to his word, the first thing Ai did after getting up was go out and search for a cooler for the apartment. It didn’t need to be a big one, just something that could sit on the table, that way if Yusaku needed a late night drink he didn’t have to wander halfway across the apartment in the dark of the night to get one. And if it got low Ai could just drag it to the kitchen to fill it, it was the perfect solution.

“Hey Yusaku look what I found!” he called, pushing the door to the apartment open. Upon receiving no answer he frowned and looked around. “Yusaku?”

Debris crunched under foot as Ai descended the stairs, lowering the water jug, a broken drinking glass grinding under his heel as he stopped at the foot of the stairs, frowning as he looked around. 

The place was so eerily quiet save for the sounds of his footfalls on the old floorboards. The only sign that anyone had even been there recently was the imprint in the bed and pillow and the duel disk that lay on the bed.

Ai trembled and dropped the jug, water splashing across the floor. 

“No.”

_ ‘I think we’re being followed Ai.’  _

“No.”

_ ‘Ai watch out!’ _

He dug his hands into his hair, shaking his head. “No, no no.”

_ Ai turned as several loud bangs rang out, shattering the silence. _

_ A spray of red greeted his vision as Yusaku fell. _

“No!” Ai sunk to his knees beside the bed, tears burning his eyes as his gaze landed on the duel disk, and the dried blood that smeared the surface. 

_ He sank to his knees and clutched Yusaku to his chest, the light already slipping out of his eyes as he looked up at Ai, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. “Ai…” _

No, it was just a dream, just a dream, it wasn’t real, it hadn’t happened, Yusaku was still there with him. He clutched the small object, once a safe haven to him, to his chest as he clenched his eyes shut, a sob catching in his throat.

It was a dream. 

It was all a dream. 

Just, a dream.


End file.
